


Portraits

by knitwrit



Series: The Ley Lines Universe [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Photographs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitwrit/pseuds/knitwrit
Summary: Your intrepid author has some fun finding her ideal actors and actresses to play the characters in my series.  Photos.
Series: The Ley Lines Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Portraits of Severus Snape

Ayman Samman as Severus Snape. He is staring broodingly at you.

Severus Snape talks with one of his students on his office hours at the University of Northern British Columbia.

Severus Snape, his A.A. buddies, and Dr. Helena Pomfrey. They like to do things like go to film festivals sometimes, when they can tear Helena away from the lab.


	2. Portraits of Hermione Granger

  
Betty Gabriel as Hermione Granger. It was Ms. Gabriel's deeply knowing look in this photo that sold me on her as Hermione. Just look at the depth of those eyes.

Hermione's got a lot on her mind these days.

Of course, once upon a time Hermione was young and excited about a Yule Ball...

Hermione goes to the Yule Ball (A young Amandla Stenberg as Hermione)


	3. Portraits of Luna Lovegood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: some images of healed scars, cuz that's how Luna's face looks now!

Luna was the hardest character to find portraits for. In my series, she has both severe facial scarring, which causes her lip to droop, her eye to be squeezed partially shut and a single leg amputation. She is also Sami, and therefore Indigenous. However, I challenge you to find an Indigenous actress with a leg amputation and facial scarring to play Luna Lovegood (seriously, tell me if you do find one!) 

Eventually, I decided on Katy Sullivan. Katy Sullivan is a bad-ass. In addition to being an accomplished actress, producer, and writer, she is also a paralympian. As for her athletics, Wikipedia says thus: "Sullivan is also a four-times US Champion in the 100m. She was among the first bilateral above-knee amputees to compete in the Paralympics in ambulatory track when she ran in the London 2012 Paralympic Games, setting a new American record of 17.33s and finishing 6th in the World"

Although in my story, Luna has only a single leg amputation, Katy Sullivan is too amazing to pass up. She also has the perfect Ginny Weasley hair, but hey, we can throw a blond wig on her when my blockbuster is made ;)

Katie Sullivan as Luna Lovegood. Here, we can see Luna as she scours the Sonoran desert searching for the elusive crumple-horned Snorkack. (You'll have to imagine the facial scarring).

Here Angelina helps Luna adjust her cape before the debut of her play about nargles. She was so nervous! But Angelina helped her to feel confident.  


Angelina and Luna have become pretty good friends over the years. She's really great at marketing, which is an area Luna struggles with. Luna leans on her and George a lot for this.  


It was also extremely difficult to find the kind of extensive facial scarring that Luna endured. Here's one real-life example 

But really, in my description Luna's eye is permanently closed, as well as her lip drooping, so this isn't exactly right. 

Think of the incomparable Malala Yousafzai and how she has a lip droop due to her injuries. This is similar to my vision of Luna Lovegood's injuries.  


If you combine all the above examples it gives you some idea of a visual. 

Anyway, here's a final pic of Luna walking down the street with a Muggle man she met while in rehab. She had to go to rehab with physiotherapists from non-magical hospitals in the U.K. because there isn't enough expertise in physiotherapy in the magical world. She made a good friend there, and of course, got a guide dog to help her stabilize her walking. Good Dog. 


	4. Portraits of Harry Potter

Oh, all right, Daniel Radcliffe will play Harry again, lol. 

Looks like Harry's really embracing the whole wizarding style thing!

Very swanky gentleman, Harry!

If there's one thing that makes Harry really happy, it's his kids. Still, sometimes he needs to give his kids a stern look to get them in line. That's hard to do when he's half laughing himself!

Here Harry laughs at something Luna is telling him. You can see she has a cage ready to capture the Nargles she's looking for in the background... 


End file.
